Till the Last Battle
by darkangel507
Summary: It's in the mists of the Last Battle, the Wizardry world is strong but crumbling under the havoc wreaked by the Dementors. It's when the magical world looks to the Boy Who Lived for light, for guidance. It's when prophecies are being fulfilled and years o


**Chapter 1**

Title: Till the Last Battle

Summary: It's in the mists of the Last Battle, the Wizardry world is strong but crumbling under the havoc wreaked by the Dementors. It's when the magical world looks to the Boy Who Lived for light, for guidance. It's when prophecies are being fulfilled and years of preparing are coming into effect. It's one bond that will heal the taint put upon the world and one boy who will save it.

Warning: Slash

Rating: T to M (will change later on.)

Author's Note: Be kind, i have never wrote a harry potter fic before. its very different than the little corner i hang around. i feel like a stray...

* * *

Draco Malfoy had to be careful. The wards around the dark mansion were thick and deadly. So thick he could almost count their layers. It made his skin feel like little defense against the dark magic hanging in the air. But like any other time he became used to the feeling. Anyway, he was well equipped with magical clothing and amulets to aid him. Mainly protecting him from ward detection and a few deadly curses. Nothing too major, but with his goal to get inside this hideous mansion he thought he should've received more. At least to make himself invisible when he was outside the wards. They only lasted so long but he could use it when he was inside. His wand was held firmly in his hand while he unconsciously went through a number of spells, calculating which one to cast depending on his situation.

He needed to get in and out. No amazing magical tricks and stunts. He wasn't here to show off-surprisingly no. He didn't have enough strength to back it up anyway. He definitely couldn't blow this mission. The Order would have his head for it _then _hang it on the wall. Then would use his insides as dog food… and well basically he would be tortured for years and years.

His acute senses picked up nothing at the moment and he gazed around to once again get his bearings. The giant house was surrounded by a large forest in the middle of nowhere, literally. Because of its distance and unknown location it took the Order quite a long time to find where it was and what it held inside of it. No one came with him, lucky him, so he was alone on this mission. He supposed it could be worse. He could have Death Eaters after him or maybe Dementors. Ever since the chaos in Azkaban there was hundreds everywhere scattering freely and endangering many witches and wizards.

It was good the Dementors haven't got to the muggle world. That would cause so much mayhem in the ministry it would take all the Aurors to handle the muggles. There's only so much an Auror can do against a group of Dementors. It required the Patronus, (which so far only a few very powerful wizards can do) memory spells, and at least fifteen Aurors. Ten Dementors can take down five Aurors and those were trained powerful wizards.

Dementors no longer followed the laws that the wizardry world made for them. They were on Voldemort's side now and they attacked whenever and whomever they want.

Hospitals were now feeling up with drained and terrified wizards and witches. Dementors infested in their minds, bringing out the haunting emotions. It left them screaming and releasing what little magic they had left defending themselves against the Healers. When all what the Healers want to do is help them before their magic levels fall too low; for that could leave a magical person in a catatonic state for many days. Draco should know, he watched it all.

It happened with his old best friend Blaise Zabini. He was an heir of a long line of Death Eaters. Blaise denied his wanting of the Dark Mark. Voldemort wanted any strong witch or wizard to become apart of his army. He used the families loyal to him first-Parkinson, Zabini, Vincent, Gregory, Malfoy, and countless other families. So whether they were of the age or not they were being recruited to become apart of his army. Blaise was perfect; he was Slytherin, a powerful wizard, and an heir to the Zabini family. However, Zabini told him he wouldn't accept it and he didn't. So when his father took him away Draco didn't see him for a while. But he has went up against a few of his Slytherin friends.

That's all what Draco knew but the next time he saw the sixteen year old he was cowering in a corner with angry sparks of magic surrounding him. Crying and mumbling incoherent words while magic crackled in the air. There were no spells casted on him or potions forced down his throat. Instead Healers waited till the weakened wizard finally used up all his magic and collapsed to the floor like a rag. From there it was simple give him a bed, a few energy restorative potions, and let him sleep.

Dementors did that to witches and wizards now. How they gained this new power Draco doesn't know, or anyone else. But now Dementors had an advantage over them, which with their numbers, wasn't good. He paid special attention to the air because whether people knew it or not it could tell you everything that is going on around you. Drastic changes in temperatures told someone a Dementor was nearing. Draco figured with the increase in power also meant they had to draw more energy from the space around them.

He cautiously took a step and seeing no harm coming his way he began to walk again. He frowned; this was too easy, way too easy. Unless Voldemort had too much faith in his wards or Draco was walking into a trap. He liked the first idea better, since well of course, that included less trouble and pain for him. Not that he was complaining, but he still hadn't received his deserved rest from fighting off _seven _Dementors and a few Death Eaters, which included the strongest spells he knew. All the while trying to protect everyone's favorite werewolf. No, as an award he spent all night listening to what the flea ball found _then _finally went to bed. That was after everyone started to notice Draco was nearly ready to pass out in his chair. They told him how sorry they were and that he looked like he needed rest.

So here he was with barely even two nights rest. Sneaking into a building so heavily warded you would think there would be at least _some _Death Eaters lurking around trying to blow each other's heads off.

He entered another ward but kept walking determining what way to break in to the mansion. His mind was already sorting through a few spells now that he was coming into a new territory. The trees no longer surrounded him; he was in the open and more vulnerable. He was an easy target for any hidden enemies. They could easily take advantage over him. Still nothing, he'd just passed their wards and forest and he was met with no hostility. Draco raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

All what it succeeded in doing was push his nerves. He was so ready to jump to action that his body was shaking.

That had to stop. So what if nothing has happen? He's come across these situations before. He just needs to stay alert but calm because having his nerves fried was not helping. All what it would succeed in doing was make him jump on the first little noise and throw a curse that would be useless if nothing was its target.

If it were the typical 'ambush' way of attacking Draco would be ready. Hopefully it was the typical ambush; he didn't know how much he could take on till his low magic gave up on him. But he thought with their captive they would try every way in the world to keep every unwanted visitor out. That meant Eaters and Demers everywhere. Hiding in the shadows and in every entrance to this bloody mansion.

But there was none.

Draco swiftly raced across in the open area, his soft leather boots not making a sound as they impacted on a concrete walkway. His cloak was left behind because now that he would be participating in a few duels he doubted he would suffer from the fall air. It allowed him easier and stealthier movement. He quickly made his way to the shadows made by the towering mansion. He kneeled down to observe his new location. Draco expected to see a fancy front garden with big marble fountains and birdhouses. Meticulously formed gardens with beautiful nurtured flowers. Basically the mirror of the Malfoy Manor where he grew up. But it was like the mansion was just _placed _here. There was nothing that adorned the building, nature wise.

To support his musings a tree was growing almost directly beside the wall. As if the mansion was placed there without the thought of what trees would be crushed in its action. This tree was lucky to make it.

Finally he heard his first signs of life inside the walls. With that signal he continued his trek to the other side-keeping low in the process to not show himself to the open windows. He kept a watch on the shadowy forest expecting an ambush at any moment.

That was until he realized why there never was.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Wards you bloody idiot! They can't cast spells in the wards! That would sit off so much chaos it would have the Death Eaters screaming in terror! _

Well at least he felt incredibly intelligent.

The talking meant they knew he was here, they were inside waiting for him once he was past the wards, and bloody knows what else. So basically he was heading into a trap. Wonderful.

He neared the tattered wooden door and touched the doorknob with one finger then jerked it away. There was an assortment of spells that could be just for household items. Draco could have been shocked, burned, jinxed, or made an alert of his exact location with a banshee like noise throughout the whole house. Neither of those happened.

It didn't take long for his eyes to adapt to the light as there were a few floating balls of light hanging around the house. It also didn't take him long to assess that there were no Demers lurking around. That he was glad for. He couldn't take a magic drain _and _an ambush of Eaters.

So he had a little more hope then we he first turned the doorknob expecting himself to utterly fail without the aid of any of the Order members. He was still young, whether he liked to admit it or not. To make his mind even more at rest the mission he was sent on could very well determine their world's, including the muggle world's, future. His mind was already determining a dozen different scenarios and how to deal with them with the least amount of magic in order for him to make it all the way to his objective.

That was pure habit, a very good habit if he had to say so himself. Every witch and wizard picked it up with enough practice. Using magic in combat was another natural talent of magic users. Most of them had no idea just how powerful a magical person could be. Most went through school and got married not reaching their full potential. He guessed that was a good thing since there might be more Voldemorts trying to take over the world.

When he heard the first beginnings of a curse he immediately retaliated with a more powerful version of _Lumus. _

"_Poten Lumuso!" _He shielded his eyes with this sleeve, shutting his eyes tightly, and turning his head in the other direction. With the shouts of anger and confusion he remembered to also dodge the _Stupefy _that was directed at him. No bloody way was he going to lose to a first level spell like that. Though that was insulting magic, _Stupefy_ could be as powerful as its caster, Draco had too much Malfoy in him to not go down without at least a decent high level spell.

He had to always pick the painful way to go out…

He dashed across the hallway while the Eaters were still suffering from the temporary blindness. He didn't meet a wave of curses on the next corner so he didn't dwell on the moment. He didn't know truly where he was going except on the lowest floor there was so he looked for stairs.

Draco was glad he had excellent reflexes no matter how much he complained to the Order for making him train so hard. He learned more spells in two weeks then a sixth year would learn in their whole year. All of them he had to memorize which doesn't take a whole lot of effort. It seemed magies(witches and wizards) had a natural talent for remembering every spell they learned. The hard part was remembering what spell they could use for defense and for their advantage.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Draco wondered why the two spells that have been directed at him had been spells that wouldn't actually harm him. By all means the little Eaters should be conjuring every spell they know to cause him the most pain possible. A body-binding spell? They wanted him captured, but not injured. Of course they would. Just think of all the fun they could have with a member of the Order _and _a traitor to the Dark Lord. Too bad they don't know Draco had willingly received a spell that under interrogation he would forget everything about the Order.

Anyway, Draco was never really a traitor. He never truly joined Voldemort, a spy maybe, but never a follower.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

The spells hung in midair then disappeared. That kind of body binding spell has to meet its target. The spell isn't visible therefore follows what the caster's mind directs it. For that reason you cannot dodge the spell, you have to counter it at a certain time for it to be uneffective. Draco still hasn't got the hang of canceling the body-binding spell on him. So it would be a very bad inconvenience if that spell hit him.

Two more death eaters appeared. Three wands were pointing at him all muttering the same spell.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

And Draco's wand was in the hand of the ugly looking eater. The guy didn't even look human. He was white with a wild look in his hand. His hair was nearly green and appeared as if he soaked it in slime. Nothing to say about his clothes… if they were… they looked like rags.

Malfoy could not believe his precious, beautiful, clean wand was in the filthy hands of that _thing. _It was one of the most rude things! That disgusting _thing_ having his wand! Bloody Hell! He polished it and took care of it every day! He had to; the thing has saved his life how many times?

"What you going to do now? Eh?"

Draco flinched when he heard his wand snap. All of then laughed hysterically already thinking they had Draco Malfoy captured. A wandless wizard was defenseless, especially one so young.

Draco held up his hands in surrender, startling the Eaters. He smirked and with a quick flick of his wrist…

"_Locomortor Mortus!" _

He was just starting to learn the toughie wandless magic stuff. Tonks told him to say the spell till he mastered that then start thinking the spell in his head. It didn't make up for his lost wand. Wandless magic was more draining if you haven't mastered it. And Malfoy was by far from mastering it. A wand was more precise in casting, far less draining, and just simply easier.

All three Eaters collapsed to the ground like dominos. Two dropped their wands and one was trying vainly to release himself from the charm. Draco fixed that with a '_Silencio'_

"I can't believe you _broke _my wand! And touching it with your filthy hands!" He had to admit he was tired, annoyed, hungry, and well pissy.

He continued onwards and deeper into the mansion. It wasn't easy, he was met with resistance the whole way through and barely made it out with his skin. Spells slipped from his tongue faster than he could imagine. His hands flicked in every direction as he defended and still delivered a few of his own spells. He was quick on his feet. Dodging the spells he could and at the same time putting as much distance as he could between him and the enemy.

On the way down the hall he countered numerous spells, being hit with a few painful ones, and remembering to break the two Eaters wands.

It was duel, after duel, after duel, and Draco was getting sick of it. The Eaters, seeing he passed through many of their defenses, started firing '_Crucio' _and _'Imperio'._

He grabbed a red vase that sit on a nearby small wooden table. While it wouldn't we a brave and powerful act, Tonks had burned a little of that out of him, he threw it in the center of the two Eaters. The shards went everywhere startling the two. Draco took off down the flight of stairs skipping at least three at a time. He heard them behind him but he was already down. This was his third flight of stairs. He wondered how far underground this mansion got.

He really wondered because he didn't know how long he could hold up. He still had to get out of this mess. Apparating maybe? He didn't sense any wards against it. It would be logical. Wards against apparating would hinder them even though it would make Draco's escape impossible. So with their ignorance they never made one.

Silly of them, now Draco just had to worry about actually completing his mission.

This was still too easy.

"_Immobulus!"_

With the dark Draco knew the caster was taking a chance on hitting him. The random glowing lights made the murky corridor dance with shadows so it was hard to determine where the enemy was, It was even too dark for Draco to cast a spell without knowing for certain he did just end up wasting magic. He stayed perfectly still to fool the caster into thinking he did his target. He kept his senses sharp to movement. His mind had already played a wonderful sit of motion to take care of the wizard. He just had to wait.

"Not so strong when your wandless are you?"

Did everyone really think he was that pathetic without a wand? A Slytherin! He could think of a million other things to do to this wizard that didn't just include magic!

"Maybe not as strong." Draco said slyly. "But I can do this." He dropped to the ground and in one graceful motion knocked the man off his feet then elbowed him in the temple. He was out like a light. He wished he could have seen the look on the man's face, it had to be priceless. Being trampled by a teenage wizard had to give them second thoughts on thinking Draco was a weakling. His hands searched over the damp earth around the man until he found what he was looking for.

"_Lumus!"_

Damn, that felt good. No drain. A wand. This was good.

The walls looked murky and moist. So he assumed he was well underground. The walls were dirt so that had to tell him something. Also that it was very, very, cold. Now he wished he had his cloak. But it would be bothersome on his way inside the mansion. He just hated being cold. Everything about it brought back bad memories of his childhood.

He wrapped his free arm around him while rubbing warmth into his arms. He kept a steady pace as he traveled down the dark corridor. H should be close-he had to be close. As far as he could tell there were no more staircases that lead down to the next floor. Two floating lights would indicate another flight of stairs and he could see none up ahead. Now he was cornered, an easy target, and trapped.

He felt around the wall and shined the Eaters wand to reveal what he was looking for. The walls looked like mold was growing on them. They were slimy but as far as that they were all underground tunnels. There were no beams holding the walls from caving in so Draco assumed the tunnels had to be made from magic. They were smooth with no a hint of roughness. There was no doubt the captive was well hidden under a few concealing spells and wards. He felt around the walls for magic but only felt the normal residue of old magic and thin layers of the same wards that were outside the mansion. He also kept his senses open for footsteps, he was ready for another onslaught of curses.

Destroying wards is difficult with a wand-without one is even harder. He couldn't use the Death Eaters wand, it held too much dark magic and would contradict with his magic. He supposed you could say it was tainted. He couldn't use it for powerful spells anyway, just low level spells.

He stopped at a particular spot and shined the wand on the wall. He didn't know whether to frown or smile as he studied the layers of wards. It was quite colorful, showing him each type of ward. But the colors were mixed together and tangled with each other. He pressed his hand on the wall concentrating on each spell, coaxing them into releasing. It was hard, very hard. The spells were so tangled together it was almost impossible to find each spell and one by one, release them.

He one of the easiest wards hoping it would cause a chain reaction and make it easier for him.

He concentrated harder forcing more magic into the wall. Suddenly he was thankful that his break in was easy. Whether he knew why or not he didn't care now. It was taking quite a bit of his magic to fight these spells that hid the captive inside. Draco growled in frustration and pushed against the wall harder deciding to just direct his magic on all the spells. With a painful jerk magic flew everywhere in a frenzied mess.

It took him a few minutes to get his breath back as he learned on the bars for support.

He glared at them hatefully.

"Bloody… bars."

He couldn't see inside the cell-it was too dark. So to him it looked like a giant black hole.

Unfortunately, it took his most powerful _Alohomora _spell to open the lock.

He stepped cautiously into the cell, wary of his entrance. The lighting changed abruptly. It was like there was some kind of unseen light brightening the cell. He couldn't find where it was coming from but he didn't complain. He wanted out of here as soon as possible. Go straight to his bed and maybe stay dead for a few weeks then waking up to eat enough to feed an army. Sleep again then tell the whole Order off for making him do this in the first place.

From the lighting he could get his bearings. He did this before he did any action. The cell was small and didn't span very wide. The corners were murky and it made him uneasy as he always felt better when he could thoroughly assess a room. Drops of water dripped from the walls but didn't seem to touch the ground. Draco saw no point in charming the floors, but whatever, at least he didn't see any danger. If the bloody Eaters don't want to get their priceless little rag shoes muddy he couldn't care less.

He still couldn't find the source of the light. He peered around carefully to maybe identify if he was being watched. Maybe that was where the light was coming from so they could get a better look at the intruder. But the cell was no different from the corridors. It was moist and dirt. The cell was made from the earth, smooth from magic, but much colder. He rubbed his arms to get heat in them. Everything here was so bloody cold.

There was a distinct dark lump against the lit room. Small and almost curled around itself. Draco saw two tan arms tangled in thick heavy chains. The chains were three times bigger than the arms and thick in all sorts of spells. The shallow but heavy breathing told him it was alive.

"Thank Merlin." He whispered softly.

He quickly made his way to the corner gently turning the body over incase it carried injuries. He snapped around to check if he was being followed then surveyed any damage done.

Harry Potter had been captured for almost a week. He expected the worse and was taught extra healing spells if Harry was near death. The reason why he was so anxious in using as little magic as possible. But he figured the more torture done the more magic his body would use to heal itself.

Harry had recently weakened Voldemort into hiding. There was no plan to defeat Voldemort at that time, just for them to buy some time so they could recuperate. They managed to lure the Dark Lord away from any populated areas and strike at him. It wasn't any spur of the moment plan. Voldemort had been challenging them for a long time, sending his followers to attack towns and destroying homes. But they always refused the fight and fled. Once their mind was made up to fight back, well once Harry's mind was made up to fight back, the results were surprising. Voldemort fled.

Soon after that Harry was alone outside in the dark and the Eaters took that as their chance. It was amazing how much chaos there could be with one missing person. When they started to feel Harry's magical aura weakening it sent the whole Order into even more chaos. It was weakening gradually, not like if he was using his magic.

Voldemort was drawing on Harry's magic to regain his strength.

There was a dark but fading bruise on the boy's temple. He gently touched every rib to check for any bones broken. Draco didn't think Harry would react even if he did touch a broken rib. He was so far into unconsciousness; someone could torture him and he still couldn't feel anything. If that wasn't good enough his skin was ice cold. He felt his forehead to determine, yes, Harry had a fever. Lying on the moist cold ground and drained of all energy made his susceptible to illness. He looked pale like he was sick, which Draco was sure he was. Harry's clothes were filthy and torn with holes. They didn't protect him from the cold at all. It was warm outside actually.

The evening air was a comfortable warmth as it has been all week. So it was only natural Harry wore loose khakis and a thin brown tank top.

He first set in disarming and countering all the spells laid on the medal chains. There was quite a few painful ones for if Harry tried to tug on the chains too much. Another one to stop him from using magic that wouldn't be too useful if the magic he did summon was going to be absorbed into the chains anyway. He was thankful they only centered on sapping Harry's magic because all this would have been hopeless if he finally found Harry only to not be able to free him.

He untangled the heavy chains that tied Harry's wrists to the ground to discover sets of bruises that marred his skin. The skin around the wrists were rainbows of green, dark blue, and yellow. He touched the skin delicately to check for any broken bones. Harry didn't stir.

One of the first things he was taught is to view someone's aura. Usually you couldn't see or feel a magies aura unless they are releasing huge amounts of it or lost control in a rage. So being able to see someone's aura was very useful. Depending on its color it could tell you what it's owners natural magical abilities were. Or how strong they were. Malfoy was pleased to know he had a startlingly powerful aura. He could count how many Eaters were near him without actually seeing them. Though that was slightly more difficult and it often gave Draco a headache.

Draco was used to feeling the boy's aura. No matter how far away he was he was always able to feel it. It calmed him and made him feel safe. In battle he was always confident with the teen's bright green aura that lit up when he faced his opponents. Harry just had this natural way of giving people hope without really trying.

But he didn't feel it now.

He gathered him gently in his arms and pictured the maroon colored room. With big leather chairs, warm colors, and wild teenagers who argued over meaningless things. The tricky twins who wreaked havoc on any unsuspecting individual. Hermione lecturing all the young teens on how they should behave maturely. The adults watching them fascinated on how the can stand each other without going insane. It _was_ insane. Who in the right minds put Slytherins and Gryffindors together? In the same room!

He felt the tug on his navel and pulled Harry close to him afraid of losing him.

A wave of dizziness overtook him when he stopped and his first fear was dropping Harry. To lose him and not know where he was. That maybe he didn't get passed the wards and was facing an army of Voldemort's followers. But someone grabbed him with strong arms and his burden was removed. He immediately shot his eyes open. He wasn't sure if he made it all the way and he didn't like how Harry was suddenly taken out of his arms.

"Just Poppy, Draco."

He recognized Dumbledor's voice. The Headmaster was looking at him with faint worry in his eyes. There was no one else in the room so he wondered who was the one who caught him. He turned around to find it was Snape. He was more concerned with Harry.

"Where's Harry?"

"Poppy is checking over him." Dumbledor looked in the direction of the circle of couches and smiled. "He seems fine as far as I can tell."

Draco relaxed against his godfather. Damn, he was so tired. Snape was already aware of this and was glaring murderously at the Headmaster. Dumbledor or not, he was infuriated when he found they agreed to send his godson to rescue Harry Potter. After Draco had still not recovered from his last battle. He was ready to blow the entire house apart in his rage.

Draco smirked; Snape was incredibly over protective of him.

Poppy appeared from the side carrying a few empty vials of potions. Draco was a bit disoriented, he didn't know how long Poppy had been gone and for her to suddenly appear confused him. Why wasn't she with Harry? Harry needs attention!

"I can't believe you! Sending children to do something like this! And Draco! For goodness sakes Dumbledor what were you thinking!" All three were surprised it was Madame Pomfrey yelling at the Headmaster than Snape. That just meant the Headmaster would get Snape choice of words later.

"Look at him! He's exhausted!"

Obviously not many were involved in the decision to send him after Harry. He felt so special.

Poppy hustled over to the blonde giving him a potion to drink. It was to keep him from feeling like he was trampled by a herd of wild animals when he wakes up. She was gentle with him contrasting her fury with the Headmaster. She asked him if anything hurt as she examined him. What spells were thrown at him that he didn't know. None was fatal or lingering. Once done finding there was no injuries she snapped her head around.

"He's a child! You can't send a child in a bloody mansion full of bloody Death Eaters! What if there was Dementors! You're lucky he came back alive!"

"Now Poppy…"

"Don't you 'Now Poppy' me! Do I have to knock some sense in you, you great bearded oaf!"

Draco fell asleep listening to the enraged Healer. She always got more upset when him and his friends came back hurt. They always got special treatment and such. Poppy gave them loads of candy and treats while yelling at the adults for sending children in a war. With enough sugar and teenage magies you could have an entire house filled with witches and wizards shooting spells in every direction.

He remembered being picked up and Snape muttering angry insults to everyone, but that was it.

A/N **'clears throat' **well im not saying this is my best work. As you can see I have not wrote anything in months. So I would like you readers opinon on this.

Magies- witches and wizards. Just a shorty… thing… word I came up with.


End file.
